Ordinary Life
by darkestboy
Summary: Donna Noble has had eyes opened following her encounters on what should've been her wedding day. The only thing is she can't share this newfound insight with anyone else. Straight after The Runaway Bride.


**Name:** Ordinary Life  
**Characters: **10th Doctor (dream), Donna Noble, Wilfred Moff, Sylvia Noble, Morgan Bishop  
**Synopsis:** Donna Noble has had eyes opened following her encounters on what should've been her wedding day. The only thing is she can't share this newfound insight with anyone else. Straight after _The Runaway Bride_. The character of Morgan Bishop will surface in later stories as well I should add.

As she watched the TARDIS disappear almost as quickly as she had appeared in it hours earlier, Donna Noble knew that right there, her life had changed in ways she couldn't have imagined. Was she right to turn down the Doctor's offer of travelling into time and space with him? She felt it had been the right thing to do. The Doctor was amazing but also somewhat scary. If she hadn't persuaded him to have left that underground lair, he might have been as dead as the Racnoss' children were.

Still she stood out in the snow for a few seconds longer, knowing that what was really falling on her face was the remnants of a slain space vessel and monster. As she saw her mother peering through the window, Donna was snapped out of her train of thought.

_Explanations. Really not looking forward to this. How do I tell my family that I've become both unemployed and a widow in the space of a few hours? Undoubtedly, Mum will probably hit the roof_.

As Donna stepped inside the door of her house, Sylvia was there, looking somewhat frazzled and still in that hideous outfit she had insisted on wearing to the wedding. Donna could immediately telegraph the words that were about to come out of her mother's mouth.

"What time do you call this?" Sylvia asked, huffily. "What the hell happened to you? Where's Lance?"

"It's complicated," Donna bristled, desperate to talk about anything but what had happened to her in the last twenty four hours but Sylvia wasn't going to give in.

"He's left you, hasn't he?" Sylvia smirked.

"That's not-," Donna stammered. She wasn't used to feeling like a wallflower, even around her mother.

"Not what?" Sylvia demanded. "We're the ones who footed the bill for your wedding, Donna. You owe us at least an explanation".

"Maybe we should leave it," Geoff hastened to add. "Perhaps she doesn't want to tell us right now."

"Well, she's going to have tell us at some point. It might as well be now," Sylvia rationed.

"Where's Granddad?" Donna asked, this time with a tint of anger in her voice. If she didn't get away from Sylvia, she really would end up saying something she'd later regret in more ways than one.

"I'm here. Is that you, Sweetheart?"

With that, Donna walked away from Sylvia, who was stopped from pursuing her by Geoff and headed into the living room where Wilfred was laid up on the settee. Despite his Spanish flu, Wilfred still beamed her an enthusiastic smile that rung happier times for Donna.

For a while the two of them talked about everything and anything. She had told Wilfred that Lance had simply run off because trying to explain the fact that he had ended up being murdered by a giant spider would've been more complicated than she'd have cared to go into right about now. Wilfred had also mentioned the fact that there were reports of a giant web star in the sky but Donna casually mentioned that she had missed seeing it.

With that Donna went up to bed and dreamt. Her altercations with the Doctor, Lance and the Racnoss played through her mind, nearly burning themselves into her brain. One man whom she adored instantly upon meeting had turned out to be a lying scumbag that wanted to kill her for his own materialistic needs while another man whom she mistakeningly thought was a serial kidnapper had opened her eyes in so many ways.

Although Donna always knew that life extended beyond pub quizzes, reality TV, holidays, nights out with the girls, weddings and families, she never in a million years actually thought that aliens, real aliens, real scary, spider-esque aliens existed as well as a nerdy looking man who travelled in a police box and apparently had two hearts as well. Her eyes had been opened and there was no going back from it. Then a thought entered her head and shook her from her slumber.

_What the hell have I just done? How on Earth could I have refused his offer? Am I really that dense? Anyone else would've jumped at it in a heartbeat but not me. Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

It was 7am on Christmas Day and Donna had snuck out of the house while Sylvia was frantically trying to cook the perfect meal. Donna did feel a little bad for leaving her mother in the lurch but she needed to go back to what was left of HC Clements. For the best part of an hour, she stood looking at the remains, not entering the sealed off area. She then spotted a young man talking photographs.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked, catching the young man off guard.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" the man replied sharply. "I'm taking photographs, Miss."

"Are you a journalist?"

"Yes," he replied, slightly cautious. "I'm sorry, but didn't you used to work here? I'm pretty sure I've seen you come out of this building a few times."

"I did," Donna mumbled, then tried to joke unconvincingly. "I just heard what happened so I had to come and see. Guess I'm out of a job now."

"I'm sorry," the man smiled sincerely. "I'm Morgan Bishop by the way."

"Donna Noble," she told him as the strangers shook each others hand, briefly enough.

"Nice to meet you, Donna. Anyways I better be off," Morgan told her as he began to walk away and then muttered to himself. "Typical of London. Mysterious explosion and no-one has a straight answer."

"You have no idea."

Donna had said that to herself as Morgan had been long gone from earshot. Maybe she could do what she had told the Doctor she would do and take in what the world had to offer but somewhere deep inside of her, Donna knew that doing that wouldn't completely sate this new appetite for the strange and unexplained she was developing.

As daft as it seemed, she was going to find the Doctor or hope that the next time he was on Earth, their paths would meet once again. With that, she headed home to sample the more ordinary side of her life and to finally answers some of her mother's questions about yesterday.

- The End -


End file.
